Semi Charmed Kind of Life
by somberinhavok
Summary: Adam and Amy share a hidden addiction. Adam realizes he needs help, but can he help himself and Amy?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Semi-Charmed Kind of Life  
**Category: **WWE  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or any characters. Only the plot. Everything else belongs to the WWE.  
**Warnings:** Strong sexual content, language, drug use, light violence  
**Characters:** Amy, Adam, Jay, Trish, Chris  
**Summary:** Adam and Amy share a hidden addiction. Adam realizes he needs help, but can he help himself and Amy?

**Chapter 01**

Yawning slightly, Amy Dumas raked a hand through her long red hair as she made her way into the backstage area, heading for her locker room and a nice hot shower.

"Hey Ames." She looked over at her friend Chris Irvine, nodding a hello. "You up for heading out with the gang tonight?" She tossed the idea around in her head for a few moments. She was a bit tired after her match, but she loved going out and clubbing. Besides, she could always take care of the 'tired' problem.

"Yeah, sounds good. Who else is going?"

"Not positive, I know a few people will tag along. But I know for sure you, me, Adam, Jay, and Trish."

"Alright. I have to go shower and get changed. Are we meeting up, or taking the same car?"

"We'll probably just go in my car. It's pretty big, you know, fully-equipped," the blonde man said with a smirk. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Compensating for something, are we Chris?"

"Pft. No way," he said with a laugh. "But we'll probably just meet up at the car. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. See ya later," she said, turning around and continuing her way to the locker room she was sharing with her best friend, Trish. She pushed the door open, walking in with another yawn.

"Hey Trish," she said as she walked over to her own bag. The blonde woman looked up.

"Hey. You look tired. You're on for heading out, right?" Trish asked. She knew Chris was waiting around to ask her. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure once I get out there on the dance floor this yawning-spell will disappear."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go talk to Chris. See ya later," Trish said with a wave as she made her way out of the room. Amy waited a few moments, listening to the sound of Trish's heels as they clicked down the hallway. Further and further, until she could no longer hear them. She bit down on her lip, glancing around the room somewhat nervously before she dug her hand into her bag. She pushed some clothes aside, moving her hand around until she felt a small bottle. She pulled it out, smiling as she did so.

She squeezed the top down, twisting the cap off and took one of the capsules out. She walked over to the other side of the room, grabbing her bottle of water and opening it.

"Hey Ames, have you seen Trish? Chris wants to talk to her," Adam said, opening the door. Amy quickly popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water, hoping Adam hadn't seen the capsule too well.

"Oh uhm, yeah. She just… She just headed off to go see him," she said, nodding slightly.

"Oh, okay." Adam looked at her oddly. "What was that?"

"What was what?" she played dumb.

"That pill you just took." He glanced over, noticing the orange see-through bottle was still sitting on the bench. It looked like a prescription bottle, but there was no label on it.

"Oh, just some aspirin. As you know, we're all heading out tonight and I've got a uh, killer headache. I don't wanna put a damper on anyone else's night, yanno?" She watched nervously as he furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the bench. She quickly grabbed the bottle, throwing it into her bag.

"That doesn't look like an aspirin bottle…"

"I like to keep a bottle with aspirin and other medication with me on the road. One bottle is easier to keep track of."

"Other medication, like what?"

She stared at him. "What's with all the questions, huh?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you getting defensive?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Why are you lying to me? I know that's not aspirin Amy." She watched him for a few moments before looking down at the floor nervously. He knew. He'd seen the pill. She gulped slightly, wondering what he was going to do, who he was going to tell. Then they effects of the pill started hitting her. She let out a light giggle.

"Then what is it if it isn't aspirin, hm?"

He smiled slightly, walking over to her. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You can't answer it. Because it's aspirin."

Adam shook his head. "It's methamphetamine, or better known on the street as 'yaba'. Speed in pill form." He laughed at the surprised expression on the redhead's face.

"How did- how did you know that?"

Adam didn't say anything, he just smirked. "Well, I'd better get going. I have to get ready for tonight, and so do you." With that, he turned and left the room, leaving Amy in a state of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Semi-Charmed Kind of Life  
**Rating:** R  
**Category: **WWE  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or any characters. Only the plot. Everything else belongs to the WWE.  
**Warnings:** Strong sexual content, language, drug use, light violence  
**Characters:** Amy, Adam, Jay, Trish, Chris  
**Summary:** Adam and Amy share a hidden addiction. Adam realizes he needs help, but can he help himself _and_ Amy?

**Chapter 02**

"So Ames, how's your neck doing? Looked like you took a pretty hard hit out there." Amy looked up from her drink and smiled at Jay.

"Oh, I'm fine. Trust me, it was nothing," she said with a nod, tossing back another long sip of the margarita. Jay chuckled to himself, watching her. She set down the empty glass and glanced up again, her eyes instantly meeting Adam's. She suddenly felt nervous again. He'd been acting normal all night, the same way he usually would. As if nothing were different.

Except he'd walked in on her taking a pill. A pill she shouldn't have been taken.

She quickly looked back down at the table. What would he do? Would he tell anyone? So many questions ran through her head, but she couldn't concentrate on any specific one. She was so worried, but at the same time… she couldn't care less. She felt so good right then, and nothing, even Adam, could ruin her mood. She let out a giggle, leaning her head back against the booth.

"Gettin' a little tipsy there, huh Ames?' Chris asked, looking over at the redhead. Adam sent a knowing glance her way, but she didn't seem to notice. That or she didn't care. He smiled slightly, standing up.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, extending his hand to Amy and nodding toward the dance floor. She gazed at his hand for a moment, not too sure of what she should do.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" she asked, laughing as she stood up and placed her small hand in his much larger one. He turned and lead them both to the dance floor, never once letting go of her hand. They danced for a few moments to the fast-paced song that had been playing, but it ended and a slower song soon played. Adam took a step closer, placing his hands on Amy's hips. She smiled slightly, doing the same and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I think you and I need to talk," Adam said, looking down at her. She was quiet for a moment before she looked up questioningly.

"Look, I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. Please don't go off on me, telling me that what I'm doing is wrong-"

"Amy! Relax. And please stop assuming that I'm going to yell at you because of what I saw earlier." Amy looked up at him with surprise etched on her face.

"You- you aren't going to?"

Adam laughed, shaking his head. "No, I'm not going to yell at you." He smiled. "Now, I'm pretty sure that what I just happened to see earlier wasn't just a one-time thing. Especially since you tried to hide that bottle from me."

She was amazed with how he seemed to be so at-ease about the whole situation. "You know, Adam, I really don't feel all that comfortable discussing this here in the middle of a club, where anyone walking by could hear us." He smirked at her.

"You're right, but don't you think it would seem a bit suspicious for us both to leave the club together?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. The redhead giggled.

"Well, after this song is over, we both go back to the table. After awhile, you start yawning and complaining about being tired, and I'll start complaining about my neck or something. Then you say you're gonna head back to the hotel, and I'll ask you for a ride."

Adam thought about it for a moment. "That'll work just fine."

About forty minutes later found them both sitting comfortably on the bed in Adam's hotel room. Amy had been sharing a room with Stacey and neither knew when the blonde diva would happen to show up.

"So, lemme get this straight. You aren't mad about what you saw?" Amy asked. Adam just shrugged and shook his head 'no'. "And… you aren't going to tell anyone?" Once again, Adam shook his head. "I don't get it."

Adam laughed at her confusion. "Well, I suppose I understand why you don't get it. I mean, when you find out you're friend isdoing drugs, you're supposed to be mad right? And then you're supposed to tell all the other friends. And I guess I'm supposed to have some deep, meaningful talk with you about how drugs are bad and stuff, but that's all just a bunch of bullshit, now isn't it?"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "Sometimes I just don't understand you Adam," she said, chuckling. "What are you getting at exactly?"

"How long have you been doing this?" Adam casked, completely changing the subject.

"Why won't you answer my questions?"

Adam laughed again, holding his hands up. "Fine, fine. I'll explain. Let's just say… you and I have a few things in common, Amy." She dwelled on his words for a minute or two.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Ohh! I get it. Wait. What are you saying?"

Adam reached over to the other side of the bed, grabbing his duffel bag. He tossed it to the redhead. "Go ahead. I'm sure you might find a few things of interest in there." She opened the bag, somewhat suspiciously. She pushed aside a few shirts and saw an Advil bottle. She pulled it out.

"Advil? And this is of interest to me how?"

"Open it."

She did as he said and was quite surprised to find that the bottle was filled with pills that certainly weren't Advil. She looked up at the blonde Canadian with a smile.

"I think you and I are going to become good friends, Amy."

She nodded. "I think you're right."


End file.
